Radio paging technology has advanced from the simple tone-only pager to the tone and voice pager, and most recently, to the numeric and alphanumeric display pagers. In a typical paging system that provides numeric and/or alphanumeric display paging, a central transmitter or paging terminal is used to generate the pages which are transmitted via a radio link to a number of paging receivers. The pages consist of a unique digitally encoded address of the particular pager to which each page is targeted, immediately followed by a corresponding digitally encoded numeric or alphanumeric page message which is intended for display on the target pager.
Typically, the numeric or alphanumeric page message is stored in a memory within the paging receiver for later recall and display by the pager user. In order for the pager subscriber or user to be able to retrieve the pages or messages sent to the pager, however, the user must carry the pager within tactile proximity to his or herself. That is, if the user is without the pager, then the user will be unable to operate the pager, and therefore unable to retrieve any of the messages received by the pager. As a result, there is a need to allow a pager user to operate the pager from a remote location, without having to carry any additional hardware, so that pages received by the pager can be accessed therefrom.